Eliwood's Doctor
by YoshiStarX
Summary: While Roy is fighting bandits, an ill Eliwood is stays in his castle. However, he is visited by Dr. Mario.


The blazing sun rose over Lycia as islands of clouds swam in the sky. The wind danced with the grass and Pharae's castle kept standing. In that castle lay Eliwood, who was getting ill from a exacerbating disease. He alternatively coughed and sneezed while laying down on his bed. Eliwood's red hair was very messy and his face was getting wan. He was initially going to fight some bandits, but due to his malady, he had to ask his son Roy to do this. He spent most of the day staring at the luxurious ceiling but also had conversations with Liliana, Hector's daughter. He was not bored though, too sick to even be that way.

"I wonder... if Liliana... knows... a cure... to this." he said. Eliwood closed his eyes to take a nap. It seems to him that death was getting closer and closer, eventually going to snatch him. However, a small clamor of footsteps had waken him from his nap. Liliana had entered the king's room.

"Pharae Eliwood, I like you to meet someone who might cure this disease." she announced. She placed a white backpack besides Eliwood's bed and moved out of the way as a brunette man of average height went inside. He was wearing a white jacket and shirt, a red tie, and black pants. He had blue eyes and a large round nose, with a mustache right below it. He also was wearing white gloves and a stethoscope.

"My name is Dr. Mario. I am here to quicken your recovery time." the man introduced himself, "You must be Eliwood right?" Eliwood tried to nod, but couldn't due to the illness.

"Yes... I... am...," he instead responded. His voice was soft but was interrupted by a bunch of coughing.

"Good! My medicine usually includes colored megavitamins. In case you don't know, it's an effective cure against diseases like the fever and the cold." the doctor smiled. Liliana and Eliwood were confused but gladly accepted the doctor's plan. He placed his stethoscope on where Eliwood's heart is. Dr. Mario asked for Eliwood's age, and he told him that he was only thirty-seven years old. Dr. Mario went sober while listening to the heartbeats.

"You're very too young to die from a treatable illness," said Dr. Mario. He noticed that Eliwood's heartbeats were somewhat faster than normal. Then, he checked his blood pressure; it was near normal. Then, he placed a thermometer on under his tongue.The Pharae's temperature was 100 degrees Fahrenheit and the doctor knew what was wrong. Liliana, on the other hand, was impressed by the technology that was used. Though not as quick as the healing staves, was more advanced than the usual herbs.

"Wow, Doctor, you should show it to the other people." she suggested.

"I could, but I have other patients in my world." responded Dr. Mario. He began to interrogate Eliwood's about any problems with his health. "Do you have any runny nose?" he asked the Pharae.

"Well, I have... some slime sticking... out of my... nostrils... while I... was... sneezing." Eliwood answered. He sneezed for some more, with snot flying into his bed. Dr. Mario wrote about the occurrence on his clipboard.

"Ok, do you have any aching weakness in your body?"

"Yes, especially in my stomach and head."

"Loss of appetite, vomiting, or anything else?"

"I have vomited several times." Eliwood answered. Mario wrote for some more while Liliana showed concern.

"What did he got?" she asked.

"Well, Eliwood got a cold." Mario revealed the diagnosis, "But it's no problem. Time to get my megavitamins." Dr. Mario reached into his bag and picked up a bag saying: MEGAVITAMINS FOR A COMMON COLD. He grabbed a couple of them and gave them to Eliwood. He stared at the pills, hoping that they would heal him. He dropped them into his mouth and swallowed it.

"There will be some side effects." the doctor warned. Liliana watched the curing process of Eliwood and took a deep nap. When she woke up, neither Eliwood nor Dr. Mario were there. She was very worried, thinking that they were kidnapped by bandits or enemy soldiers. She ran out of the room and ran all around the castle looking for them. Eventually, she saw Dr. Mario, Eliwood, and a couple guards blocking the castle's main entrance. She was relieved to see them alive.

"Eliwood!" Liliana cried out. Eliwood noticed her presence and she gave him a hug. He soberly showed her what was going on. There lay her friend Roy. Dr. Mario was explaining the situation with some of the townspeople and Roy's troops. Tears started to come out of her eyes. "What happened? Did he actually kill him?"

"No, no, there's no blood found. Roy freaked out when he saw the doctor and tried to attack him. Dr. Mario then threw some anesthesia megavitamins." Eliwood answered. "However, I'm all healed up!" She hugged him for some more as Dr. Mario came to them.

"Roy will wake up in a few hours." he said.

"Thank you for healing me. I hope you have a good day." Eliwood and Liliana thanked the doctor. Dr. Mario waved goodbye and walked away. The guards picked up the unconscious Roy and everybody in the crowd went inside the castle.


End file.
